The Hyoutei Adventuters extended version
by novala
Summary: the hyoutei adventurers venture to someweird kingdom ruled by Tezu n Fuji, with daughter yukimura...HYOUTEI crack fic featuring rikkai, seigaku, n fudomine. fantasyhumor
1. The Princess

The Adventurers and the Coconut Tree [Extended Version

(A/N; I'm in the mood of LOVE!!! \()/)

Let me introduce the characters first, OK? )

Prince #1 Atobe

Captain Jirou

Prince #2 Gakuto

Entertainer Hiyoshi

P.M. Oshitari

King Tezuka

Sailor Shishido

Queen Fuji

Cook Ootori

Princess Yukimura

Guard Kabaji

* * *

Chapter 1; The Princess

'Land Ahoy!!!!' called Shishido the Sailor. The ever-sleepy Captain Jirou took his monoscope. Indeed, there's an island ahead.

'Put off the sail!', he ordered.

'An island at last! Where are we? Where are we?' asked prince Gakuto excitedly.

'According to my TeniMap (yawns), we're at the island of Cavireletto.'

'Iyaa so this must be the island then!'

'Pardon me, You Highness?'

'I heard that the Royal cook does magnificent meals! I must try them!', exclaimed the prince eagerly.

'Why, why…Ore-sama is only interested in the princess…Ore-sama heard that the princess is as fantastic as the food…'

'Che, pervert brother!'

'Who are you calling pervert ahhh?"

* * *

Hyoutei Sailor was safely anchored near the jetty. They arrived at the island where they met with a tumultuous welcome, well, of carriages and gloomy-faced men. The journey from the jetty to the royal palace took about 4 packs of Pocky, according to captain Jirou's calculation. Along the journey, they passed houses. Farms, and markets. Strange enough, the citizens looked very sad and surprisingly thin.

'Ore-sama wonders what's happening here?' said the flawless self-proclaimed Atobe.

'We shall have the answer later, Prince Atobe,' said Lord Oshitari as they arrived. The palace stood mightily before them and they were ushered to meet the King and Queen.

King Tezuka and Queen Fuji welcomed them with forced smiles. Prince Atobe could not hide his curiosity any longer. He glanced at Lord Oshitari, who gave a nod as reply.

'Pardon me, Your Excellency. If you would allow me to clear my curiosity, then?' asked the Prime Minister. King Tezuka eyed Lord Oshitari for awhile and gave a slight nod.

'What exactly happened to the land? It seems that everyone is sad and they look all together if not hungry despite all the crops grown here.'

'It's quite a long. Long story,; said Queen Fuji.

'But if you are willing enough to hear it then, I suppose it's fine enough,; she(uhuh, SHE) continued. King Tezuka sighed heavily.

'Not long ago, the island was rich and fertile. Everyone was so happy, including our beloved daughter (son), Yukimura. It was only one day, the royal cook was ill and he died. We were in panic to search a new royal cook immediately. It was not long before Ootori came. He was so young but he cooks like an expert. His cooking made Yukimura happy and she (…he?)kept smiling and glowing, day by day. The islanders were very happy to see her smiling, for she got the most attractive smile of all. But then…'

Queen Fuji's voice trailed. Captain Jirou thought he heard a faint sob.

'One day, a big pirate ship came and kidnapped Ootori. Yukimura was shaken. She stopped smiling. She ate very little and for God sake, she became thinner. The people share the same sadness about this too. Oh, my precious daughter!' cried Queen Fuji.

Hearing the story, Prince Gakuto was all but filled up with disappointment. He should spell a big N-O to his brother when he said he's going on a journey. Yes, indeed. If it wasn't for that Lord Oshitari who persuades him about the food….

'If the rulers of Cavireletto wouldn't mind, Ore-sama is generous enough to volunteer, in search of the royal cook, Ootori!'

'What?' asked King Tezuka and Queen Fuji.

'WHAT?!!!' asked Prince Atobe's entourage.

'Yes, and Ore-sama shall bring him to the castle so that Princess Yukimura will be happy and smile her special smile just for Ore-sama!'

'Oh, thank you, young Prince!' wept Queen Fuji.

'Young Prince, before you go, take this Amulet of Egypt and this Herbs of Healing with you. And…'

Prince Atobe took the items given and eyed the amulet closely; it was exquisitely made from solid gold and exotic jewelries.

'Saa, yudan sezu ni ikou!'

Prince Atobe walked out the castle filled with enthusiasm while his entourage, well, half-heartedly follows.

(A/N; and that's it for chapter 1! stay tuned to meet Marui the Mermaid and Akaya the Seaweed-headed monster!)


	2. The Egyptian Merchant

The Hyoutei Adventurers

(A/N; I just had a bad day; I've done this whole chap then something happened and I can't save it! There goes my work…cry baby cry!!! By the way, looks like I have o end the story fast since I have like a pile of homeworks and plans to do! Support me, onegai-shimasu!!!)

New Characters;

Mermaid; Marui

Leviathan; Akaya

Chapter 4; The Leviathan and The Mermaid.

'_We are the sailors_

_Slicing through the sea_

_Not afraid of anything_

_Just call us and we'll set you free'_

'Will you just shut up for a while?' asked a certain annoyed someone.

'_A sailor got to be strong_

_For he is never wrong_

_And to win battles, fighting enemies,_

_You can always count on me'_

Off went a certain left boot from a certain annoyed someone.

'WILL YOU JUTS SHUT UP?'

'_We go through the storm_

_We only want victory_

_Even as hard it'll become_

_We will claim vic…_

OUCH!!!'

'Serves you right,' muttered Hiyoshi.

'ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME WITH YOUR STINKING BOOT?!!!'

'ARE YOU TRYING TO TAKE MY JOB AS THE ENTERTAINER?'

'WHY DID YOU THROW THAT ROTTEN THING TO ME?!!!'

'WHY DO YOU KEEP ON SINGING SOME RANDOM SONG YOU MADE UP YOURSELF?!!!'

'ARE YOU JEALOUS OF MY GREAT VOICE?!!!'

'Looks like Shishido and Hiyoshi are engaged in a verbose fight, again,' said Lord Oshitari.

'What is it about, this time, ahhh?' asked Prince Atobe.

'Shishido's singing again,' replied Lord Oshitari.

'WHAT?!!!' yelled Prince Atobe in shock, accidentally spilling his specially brewed Lapsang Souchon by Ootori.

'That explains the weather then,' he added in a sotto voce. Yes, the weather is all the way too cloudy since the fight with the pirates which they manage to win because of Captain Jirou's awesome talent in battleship and they even manage to smuggle Ootori out too. Speaking of which…

'Where's my brother?'

Lord Oshitari gestured Kabaji to bring something covered with expensive looking ruby velvet. He then unveils the cover only to reveal the monkey-version of Prince Gakuto in a golden cage, pouting as if that act would get him out in there.

'Ootori!' called Prince Atobe. Ootori the Royal Cook then hurriedly emerged from the cabin holding a small pot with some bubbling thingy inside.

'Is the remedy ready?' asked Prince Atobe.

'Yes, Prince Atobe. This is it,' he said as he showed them the midnight-coloured liquid. Prince Atobe then gestured Kabaji to holds the monkey Prince Gakuto firmly. As the sight of the belladonna coloured bubbling thingy enters his eyes, Prince Gakuto made some gestures and sounds which all of them translate as _'What?!!! You're going to make me drink that?!! NO!!! It looks like…like…a monkey poison!!!_

'Do you want to stay in the monkey form, forever, Gakuto?' asked Prince Atobe. Prince Gakuto shook his head vigorously. He sighed (can monkey sigh?) and took a good look of the bubbling liquid. _'This better works…'_

As magical as it could be, there was a spark of lightning same and it goes round and round and round Prince Gakuto body, before it becomes a thick layer of smoked sparkles and then before they could even recover from the dizziness resulted from the circling thing, there stood before them a young, handsome (cute) prince Gakuto, smartly barged in what Royal prince should be in.

'Wow, this thing really works! And it tastes tasty, too! What is it that you've put into, Ootori?' asked the now-a-human prince.

'Prince Atobe gave me the Herbs of Healing and I've learnt this recipe to rebound spells from Captain Takashi once. Apart from the Herbs of Healing, I've put some cats' claws, rats' tail, spiders' legs, dried lizards' tongue, ravens' blood…'

Before our Royal Cook got to finish his elaboration, both our Princes (yes, Prince Gakuto and Prince Atobe) had gone finding any buckets to barf. Hiyoshi and Shishido were smarter as they just monitor them from a really, really high place; the apex of the prime mast. Kabaji is being emotionless as always while Lord Oshitari politely excused himself.

'There's a mermaid ahead! I repeat, mermaid ahead!!!' called Shishido from the observation deck. The sleepy Captain Jirou suddenly spring to live.

'Mermaid you say? Where's my monoscope…Ah! There you are monoscope-darling! Let me see…' said Captain Jirou as he adjust his monoscope a bit…

'You're right, there's a mermaid ahead! I can see her beautiful pink hair! Put oh the sails! We're stopping!' he ordered.

So, hey came to a stop near these huge piles of rocks.

'Where's the mermaid?' asked Captain Jirou eagerly.

'I'm here, you blind,' said the mermaid, perfectly perched on the top of the rock (for _she_ was the only one there).

'Wow, she's really a mermaid…' aid almost everyone, excluding Kabaji because he's too reluctant to speak but we do know his heart says that, no? And by everyone, it does includes Prince Atobe only that he aid this in a very low voice that no one can possibly hears that except if you have some super sonic hearing.

'Miss mermaid, what are you doing here?' asked Hiyoshi. The cheerful mermaid suddenly turns sad.

'Oh, it's my fate,' she said and began to cry.

'NO!!! Don't cry, Miss Mermaid! Tell us what happened,' said Captain Jirou.

'OK, if I tell you my story, would you all help me?' she asked with the an irresistible pout and innocent, complete with the puppy-eyed thingy and all.

So, she began to tell the adventurers how she came from a very close-knitted family. Then, one day a bald man claimed that he's a Egyptian merchant (sounds familiar…) and he seeks for help. The mermaid felt pity on him so she agreed to follow him and help him. But then, in the middle of their journey, the mermaid accidentally heard that the Egyptian merchant wants to sell her to a circus in exchange of a Scarab! (Now, he's the Egyptian merchant, isn't he? So I figured out that he must be interested in some thing Egypt-like). And so, she decided to run away when she have the chance to escape and ended up here.

'That's my story,' she finished, blowing off her nose with some handkerchief that god knows from where suddenly decided to make appearance.

'So…sad!' exclaimed Ootori and he too, dabbed his eyes with his apron.

'Say, Miss Mermaid, where do you originally come from?' asked Hiyoshi.

'I came from the Island of Riqua,' she answered. Captain Jirou checked his TeniMap.

'Hey, the island is not that far from here!'

'If that's so then Miss Mermaid, why can't you just swim back to the island?' asked Lord Oshitari.

'Because, my over-the-top clever gentlemen, I can't swim'

'WHAT?!!!'

'But…you're a mermaid, so you must know how to swim!' said Shishido.

'Uhuh, I used to swim, but now, I just can't,' she answered.

'Ore-sama demands to know why the mermaid can't swim. Explain yourself,' said Prince Atobe.

'When I agreed to help the Egyptian merchant, he forbid me to swim in the sea and to restrain me from doing so, he casts a spell on me so that I can't swim.'

'But how do you manage to run away?' asked the confused Prince Gakuto.

'I managed to sneak some Riqua seaweed with me; it enables me to breathe in water. I also managed to take a piece of log. It helps me to float and eventually, I ended up here,' she explained.

'Oh, you're so brave!' said Captain Jirou but we know he means _'Oh, you're such a brave young girl! You're my heroine!'_

'So, would you help me and brings me back to Island of Riqua?' she asked, again with those puppy-eyes thingy.

Before any of them could discuss or say anything a loud 'Of Course!' came from Captain Jirou' mouth. And so, they all just have to agree, it's too late to say 'NO' anyways, right?

'I can't believe it! I was stuck on the island with nothing to eat for 2 whole weeks!' the mermaid said as she sat at the farthest end of the deck, enjoying the sea breeze.

'Two whole weeks? Wow! You've must be really hungry!' said Prince Gakuto, with his mouth full because they were eating lunch.

'Well, she doesn't have a stomach that works like a black hole,' sneered Prince Atobe.

'Oni-san!'

And so, begin the battle of the Royal brothers; of food that is, don't worry. Lord Oshitari just sat there, enjoying his sappy novel while Hiyoshi played his harmonica to create some beautiful scenery. It was beautiful enough until Shishido scream kills them all.

'Leviathan! Leviathan ahead! Everyone, save yourselves!!!' he screamed on top of his lungs. Everyone was suddenly on their feet. True enough, the sea waves suddenly becomes rough. The ship was bobbling left and right. Everyone grabs hold at something, except Marui the Mermaid. Lord Oshitari grabs the barrel, Prince Gakuto clings to Prince Atobe while Prince Atobe clings to Kabaji as if Kabaji was his life-line. And Kabaji…he holds his treasured illuminating sword. Ootori was hugging his pots, lost in prayers. Only Hiyoshi and Shishido are sane enough to grab something more logical; the mast. Captain Jirou? He disappeared awhile ago into his cabin.

Slowly, the said leviathan emerged from water. On its head was a mess of seaweed forest, it had scaly green skin, the shape of a sea-dragon, with glowing red eyes, imitating the devils' eyes, enticing danger. It was way too huge, the size of…of…well, (what do leviathan sizes anyway?) Ok, let's just say, it's HUGE. Get what I mean?

Now, the seaweed-headed Leviathan opens his mouth and roared as loud as he could. It was too loud that our adventurers have risk of losing their hearing. While everyone else was drenched in fear, Marui the Mermaid stepped forward bravely. (How does she manage to step forward WITH FINS? JUST IMAGINE IT, Ok, people? I know you have good imagination here).

Marui the Mermaid held out her hands and surprisingly, the leviathan bowed before her. Everyone else was of course, shocked. Prince Atobe tried to regain his composure by asking, 'Ore-sama is a bit confused about this. Explain yourself'

But the Mermaid just shrugged his question off, because she does not hear him. She seems to be talking to the leviathan. Everyone watch in interest.

'Oh, you poor, poor thing! How many times do I have to tell you? Do not play in the Seaweed Bubblegum reef! Now look at what had happened to your hair!' she said.

'…leviathan has hair, Hiyoshi? I never knew that…' whispered Shishido to Hiyoshi.

'…me either…' came the reply.

'Ano…Miss Mermaid, its that…yours?' Ootori asked in a careful tone.

'Oh, I forgot to tell you! Everyone, meet my pet; Akaya! He's shy with new friends!'

'…that thing…is her pet?...' said Prince Gakuto.

'…since when do we become friend with her pet, anyways?'

'Ore-sama doesn't know, Ootori.'

'Everyone, I'm so grateful! Thank you for helping me! Now, Akaya-kun shall bring me back to my island!' she said in a very cheerful way. Before she leaves, she handles Captain Jirou a package wrapped in a purple wrapping which appeared from god knows where.

'I thought he was sleeping in the cabin!' said Hiyoshi.

After bidding her friends farewell, Marui the Mermaid got on top of Akaya the Seaweed-headed Leviathan seaweed bed head \and they both went into the fog that was suddenly formed. When the fogs cleared up, they were nowhere to be seen.

'What an adventure we had today, eh?' said Shishido.

'For Princess Yukimura, ore-sama is willing to do anything. He even will swim across the firing sea if he must!'

'…yeah, right…' said everyone.

'By the way, now that we've got Ootori, and Prince Gakuto is back to normal again, shouldn't we head back to Cavireletto?' asked Hiyoshi, finally making sense.

'Now that you've said it…' said Shishido.

'Alright, back to Princess Yukimura! Ore-sama demands us all go back to Cavireletto!'

'There's one problem…' said captain Jirou suddenly.

'What?' asked the crew.

'We're lost'

(A/N; I'm so sorry if this thing is boring you to death! Please forgive me! The next chapter is the last chapter. Please look forward for it. (0.0)…I'm turning into a leviathan myself..)


	3. The Pirates

The Adventurers and the Coconut Tree [Extended Version

(A/N; Attention, minna-sama!!! Gomenne!!! I made some mistakes in the past fic, that is for calling Atobe as ONE-san…yeah, it suppose to be ONI-san and thanks a lot to Kami011 for pointing out the mistake! I shall be grateful, ne? Lesson learnt; don't write a fic when you are watching Paradise Kiss and listening to Ayabie at the same time cuz it'll distract you forever)

New Characters;

Pirate Captain; Taka-san

Pirate Assistant; Oishi

Parrot; Ibu Shinji

* * *

Chapter 3; The Pirates 

The moon shone brightly above their heads, fenced with little diamond-shaped stars. The soft zephyr was if anything refreshing. They sat around in a circle on the deck. Hyoutei Sailor sailed gracefully on the black sea, as if she was a ballerina or something. Hiyoshi was doing his job as the Entertainer, playing an old zither he bought from their last stop. The notes were weird and everybody swore they heard Hiyoshi humming gekokujou but it sounds just nice enough to get them through the night.

Shishido came down from the observation deck, joining the others. Kabaji just sat there, cleaning his illuminating sword and observing the scenery while Captain Jirou was making a new TeniMap using his saliva. Lord Oshitari was playing…hide and seek (?) with the now-a-monkey Prince Gakuto not because he wants to but because Prince Gakuto had stole his glasses which Lord Oshitari doesn't need at all honestly. And Prince Atobe" let just say he was enjoying a sip of Earl Gray while dreaming about Princess Yukimura.

'I heard that the éclat pirated are on voyage,' said Shishido. Prince Atobe turned around to face him.

'Are you sure about it, ahhh?'

'I was in the armory shop yesterday when a stoic samurai came in. the shopkeeper asked him what happened for he looks like he just fell out of a tiger's cage so he told the shopkeeper that his battleship was ambushed by the éclat pirates,'

'…eh? So let's just hope we won't bump into them,' said captain Jirou like the news was nothing.

'Captain Jirou! Captain Jirou!' screamed Shishido from the observation deck.

'There's a pirate ship ahead! 48 degree north-west!' he called.

Captain Jirou took his monoscope. Indeed, there was a ship heading their way, slicing the sea. On the apex of the sail was a black flag with white skull painted on it, spelling danger.

* * *

(Meanwhile at the Pirate Ship…) 

'BURNING!!!' yelled Captain Takashi.

'Aye, Captain Takashi! I have ebullient news for you!' said Oishi.

'He said he got some news…I wonder what news would it be, bad or good? But then, he said it some kind of high-spirited tone so I guess it must be good news, no? But what if it was not? Looks can be very deceiving nowadays and considering the look…' That sentence came from Captain Takashi's parrot; Shinji.

'WHAT IS IT BABY?!!! BURNING!!!!'

Oishi step forward and took the sushi knife out of Captain Takashi's grasp, sighing.

'There's a rich looking ship in our way! Do you think we should vanquish her?'

'Ano…I don't know, Oishi, should we?'

Oishi hands Captain Takashi back his knife.

'ALRIGHT BABY!!! LET'S GO CONQUER A NEW LOVE!!!'

'Che, he is always like that, no? The captain. All he does is cooking…what's so good about cooking anyways? It's not like he'll be on Iron Chef or Hell's Kitchen or something…why is he the Captain anyways? He even cooks for his peers, isn't that weird? I never knew a captain…'

All right, enough, Ibu Shinji…I'm going to cut your babbling now…

* * *

'Minna! Get prepared! I have a bad feeling about this,' edict Captain Jirou. 

'Lord Oshitari, take Prince Gakuto to somewhere safe!' said Hiyoshi.

'Prince Gakuto! Come back here!' yelled Lord Oshitari.

Prince Gakuto leapt around the spar and sails. Strong wind blew their hair. Shishido set the canons ready. Kabaji took out his newly-polished illuminating sword out. Prince Atobe, as calm as usual was predicting the possibilities and all that.

'Why didn't ore-sama bring that Royal Advisor, Inui along?' he said in a sotto voce.

The two ships were nearing. Moments later, Shishido fired the first canon and it hit the pirates' mast.

'Nice shot, Shishido! Very unexpected,' said Prince Atobe.

The pirates soon made their way to Hyoutei Sailor. Some of them who were placed on canon aimed at her. Lord Oshitari and Prince Gakuto was nowhere to be seen. Shishido now is firing the second canon at the pirate ship. Hiyoshi uses his musical instrument to fight the pirates off. Prince Atobe was fighting with three pirates now. How can he do that? Well people, HE IS ATOBE, remember?

'Kabaji, now!' yelled Prince Atobe.

Kabaji took out his illuminating swords and held it high. The Hyoutei Sailor' crew closed their eyes shut, for they know what Kabaji was doing. A blinding ray shot from the sword and within seconds, majority of the pirate turned back and marched towards their own ship and fought among themselves.

'Behold the power of my swords,' Kabaji said like as Atobe usually say his _'Ore-sama no bigi ni, yoi na'_ phrase.

'Where is captain Jirou?' asked Hiyoshi suddenly.

'I believe he's in the pirate ship, trying to save Ootori the Royal Cook,' said Lord Oshitari whom appeared from God knows where, with a scared looking Prince Gakuto on his shoulder.

And now, we should go and check up on Captain Jirou…

* * *

'…and then you put on some milk, then add some more flour. Next you…' 

'…ZZZzzzzZZZzzzZZZzzzZZZzzz…'

'WAKE UP BABY!!! DON'T SLEEP WHEN I'M FIGHTING YOU!!!'

'Oh, it's my turn already? Wait, yeah, I'm done'

'OH NO, BABY!!! YOU'RE NOT DONE YET!!!'

And Captain Takashi made some more movement on the board…

'ALRIGHT, BABY!!! NOW, YOU'RE DONE!!!'

'…eh? You must tired from this screaming and all…here, now, the game is finish,'

'OH NO, BABY!!! I'M LOST!!!'

* * *

2 hours afterwards… 

'I really don't know how to thank all of you for rescuing me from the pirate ship…' said Ootori.

'Well, you should thank Captain Jirou. He's the one that defeat the Pirate' Captain,' Hiyoshi said as a matter of factly.

Prince Gakuto made some sounds and somehow, everyone managed to understand it as _'Good, now we have a proper cook. I'm tired of eating Shishido's cooking' _which made Shishido's face reddened.

'By the way, Captain Jirou, Ore-sama would like to know how do you exactly defeated that pirate' captain? From what Ore-sama has heard, he never leaves his beloved knife from his hand,'

'He's an easy target. Took me (yawns) 4 minutes to bring him down'

'Sugoi, Captain Jirou…' said Ootori in a tone of amazement.

'…the guy just too dumb to play Battleship against me…'

And after saying that, Captain Jirou fell asleep while everyone was…

'WHAT?!!! BATTLESHIP?!!!'

(A/N; Uhuh, battleship…I don't even know how to play battleship…kills myself now…)


	4. The Mermaid and The Leviathan

The Hyoutei Adventurers

(A/N; I just had a bad day; I've done this whole chap then something happened and I can't save it! There goes my work…cry baby cry!!! By the way, looks like I have to end the story fast since I have like a pile of homeworks and plans to do! Support me, onegai-shimasu!!!)

New Characters;

Mermaid; Marui

Leviathan; Akaya

Chapter 4; The Leviathan and The Mermaid.

'_We are the sailors_

_Slicing through the sea_

_Not afraid of anything_

_Just call us and we'll set you free'_

'Will you just shut up for a while?' asked a certain annoyed someone.

'_A sailor got to be strong_

_For he is never wrong_

_And to win battles, fighting enemies,_

_You can always count on me'_

Off went a certain left boot from a certain annoyed someone.

'WILL YOU JUTS SHUT UP?'

'_We go through the storm_

_We only want victory_

_Even as hard it'll become_

_We will claim vic…_

OUCH!!!'

'Serves you right,' muttered Hiyoshi.

'ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME WITH YOUR STINKING BOOT?!!!'

'ARE YOU TRYING TO TAKE MY JOB AS THE ENTERTAINER?'

'WHY DID YOU THROW THAT ROTTEN THING TO ME?!!!'

'WHY DO YOU KEEP ON SINGING SOME RANDOM SONG YOU MADE UP YOURSELF?!!!'

'ARE YOU JEALOUS OF MY GREAT VOICE?!!!'

'Looks like Shishido and Hiyoshi are engaged in a verbose fight, again,' said Lord Oshitari.

'What is it about, this time, ahhh?' asked Prince Atobe.

'Shishido's singing again,' replied Lord Oshitari.

'WHAT?!!!' yelled Prince Atobe in shock, accidentally spilling his specially brewed Lapsang Souchon by Ootori.

'That explains the weather then,' he added in a sotto voce. Yes, the weather is all the way too cloudy since the fight with the pirates which they manage to win because of Captain Jirou's awesome talent in battleship and they even manage to smuggle Ootori out too. Speaking of which…

'Where's my brother?'

Lord Oshitari gestured Kabaji to bring something covered with expensive looking ruby velvet. He then unveils the cover only to reveal the monkey-version of Prince Gakuto in a golden cage, pouting as if that act would get him out in there.

'Ootori!' called Prince Atobe. Ootori the Royal Cook then hurriedly emerged from the cabin holding a small pot with some bubbling thingy inside.

'Is the remedy ready?' asked Prince Atobe.

'Yes, Prince Atobe. This is it,' he said as he showed them the midnight-coloured liquid. Prince Atobe then gestured Kabaji to holds the monkey Prince Gakuto firmly. As the sight of the belladonna coloured bubbling thingy enters his eyes, Prince Gakuto made some gestures and sounds which all of them translate as _'What?!!! You're going to make me drink that?!! NO!!! It looks like…like…a monkey poison!!!_

'Do you want to stay in the monkey form, forever, Gakuto?' asked Prince Atobe. Prince Gakuto shook his head vigorously. He sighed (can monkey sigh?) and took a good look of the bubbling liquid. _'This better works…'_

As magical as it could be, there was a spark of lightning same and it goes round and round and round Prince Gakuto body, before it becomes a thick layer of smoked sparkles and then before they could even recover from the dizziness resulted from the circling thing, there stood before them a young, handsome (cute) prince Gakuto, smartly barged in what Royal prince should be in.

'Wow, this thing really works! And it tastes tasty, too! What is it that you've put into, Ootori?' asked the now-a-human prince.

'Prince Atobe gave me the Herbs of Healing and I've learnt this recipe to rebound spells from Captain Takashi once. Apart from the Herbs of Healing, I've put some cats' claws, rats' tail, spiders' legs, dried lizards' tongue, ravens' blood…'

Before our Royal Cook got to finish his elaboration, both our Princes (yes, Prince Gakuto and Prince Atobe) had gone finding any buckets to barf. Hiyoshi and Shishido were smarter as they just monitor them from a really, really high place; the apex of the prime mast. Kabaji is being emotionless as always while Lord Oshitari politely excused himself.

'There's a mermaid ahead! I repeat, mermaid ahead!!!' called Shishido from the observation deck. The sleepy Captain Jirou suddenly spring to live.

'Mermaid you say? Where's my monoscope…Ah! There you are monoscope-darling! Let me see…' said Captain Jirou as he adjust his monoscope a bit…

'You're right, there's a mermaid ahead! I can see her beautiful pink hair! Put off the sails! We're stopping!' he ordered.

So, hey came to a stop near these huge piles of rocks.

'Where's the mermaid?' asked Captain Jirou eagerly.

'I'm here, you blind,' said the mermaid, perfectly perched on the top of the rock (for _she_ was the only one there).

'Wow, she's really a mermaid…' said almost everyone, excluding Kabaji because he's too reluctant to speak but we do know his heart says that, no? And by everyone, it does includes Prince Atobe only that he said this in a very low voice that no one can possibly hears that except if you have some supersonic hearing.

'Miss mermaid, what are you doing here?' asked Hiyoshi. The cheerful mermaid suddenly turns sad.

'Oh, it's my fate,' she said and began to cry.

'NO!!! Don't cry, Miss Mermaid! Tell us what happened,' said Captain Jirou.

'OK, if I tell you my story, would you all help me?' she asked with an irresistible pout and innocent, complete with the puppy-eyed thingy and all.

So, she began to tell the adventurers how she came from a very close-knitted family. Then, one day a bald man claimed that he's a Egyptian merchant (sounds familiar…) and he seeks for help. The mermaid felt pity on him so she agreed to follow him and help him. But then, in the middle of their journey, the mermaid accidentally heard that the Egyptian merchant wants to sell her to a circus in exchange of a Scarab! (Now, he's the Egyptian merchant, isn't he? So I figured out that he must be interested in something Egypt-like). And so, she decided to run away when she have the chance to escape and ended up here.

'That's my story,' she finished, blowing off her nose with some handkerchief that god knows from where suddenly decided to make appearance.

'So…sad!' exclaimed Ootori and he too, dabbed his eyes with his apron.

'Say, Miss Mermaid, where do you originally come from?' asked Hiyoshi.

'I came from the Island of Riqua,' she answered. Captain Jirou checked his TeniMap.

'Hey, the island is not that far from here!'

'If that's so then Miss Mermaid, why can't you just swim back to the island?' asked Lord Oshitari.

'Because, my over-the-top clever gentlemen, I can't swim'

'WHAT?!!!'

'But…you're a mermaid, so you must know how to swim!' said Shishido.

'Uhuh, I used to swim, but now, I just can't,' she answered.

'Ore-sama demands to know why the mermaid can't swim. Explain yourself,' said Prince Atobe.

'When I agreed to help the Egyptian merchant, he forbid me to swim in the sea and to restrain me from doing so, he casts a spell on me so that I can't swim.'

'But how do you manage to run away?' asked the confused Prince Gakuto.

'I managed to sneak some Riqua seaweed with me; it enables me to breathe in water. I also managed to take a piece of log. It helps me to float and eventually, I ended up here,' she explained.

'Oh, you're so brave!' said Captain Jirou but we know he means _'Oh, you're such a brave young girl! You're my heroine!'_

'So, would you help me and brings me back to Island of Riqua?' she asked, again with those puppy-eyes thingy.

Before any of them could discuss or say anything a loud 'Of Course!' came from Captain Jirou' mouth. And so, they all just have to agree, it's too late to say 'NO' anyways, right?

'I can't believe it! I was stuck on the island with nothing to eat for 2 whole weeks!' the mermaid said as she sat at the farthest end of the deck, enjoying the sea breeze.

'Two whole weeks? Wow! You've must be really hungry!' said Prince Gakuto, with his mouth full because they were eating lunch.

'Well, she doesn't have a stomach that works like a black hole,' sneered Prince Atobe.

'Oni-san!'

And so, begin the battle of the Royal brothers; of food that is, don't worry. Lord Oshitari just sat there, enjoying his sappy novel while Hiyoshi played his harmonica to create some beautiful scenery. It was beautiful enough until Shishido scream kills them all.

'Leviathan! Leviathan ahead! Everyone, save yourselves!!!' he screamed on top of his lungs. Everyone was suddenly on their feet. True enough, the sea waves suddenly becomes rough. The ship was bobbling left and right. Everyone grabs hold at something, except Marui the Mermaid. Lord Oshitari grabs the barrel, Prince Gakuto clings to Prince Atobe while Prince Atobe clings to Kabaji as if Kabaji was his life-line. And Kabaji…he holds his treasured illuminating sword. Ootori was hugging his pots, lost in prayers. Only Hiyoshi and Shishido are sane enough to grab something more logical; the mast. Captain Jirou? He disappeared awhile ago into his cabin.

Slowly, the said leviathan emerged from water. On its head was a mess of seaweed forest, it had scaly green skin, the shape of a sea-dragon, with glowing red eyes, imitating the devils' eyes, enticing danger. It was way too huge, the size of…of…well, (what do leviathan sizes anyway?) Ok, let's just say, it's HUGE. Get what I mean?

Now, the seaweed-headed Leviathan opens his mouth and roared as loud as he could. It was too loud that our adventurers have risk of losing their hearing. While everyone else was drenched in fear, Marui the Mermaid stepped forward bravely. (How does she manage to step forward WITH FINS? JUST IMAGINE IT, Ok, people? I know you have good imagination here).

Marui the Mermaid held out her hands and surprisingly, the leviathan bowed before her. Everyone else was of course, shocked. Prince Atobe tried to regain his composure by asking, 'Ore-sama is a bit confused about this. Explain yourself'

But the Mermaid just shrugged his question off, because she does not hear him. She seems to be talking to the leviathan. Everyone watch in interest.

'Oh, you poor, poor thing! How many times do I have to tell you? Do not play in the Seaweed Bubblegum reef! Now look at what had happened to your hair!' she said.

'…leviathan has hair, Hiyoshi? I never knew that…' whispered Shishido to Hiyoshi.

'…me either…' came the reply.

'Ano…Miss Mermaid, its that…yours?' Ootori asked in a careful tone.

'Oh, I forgot to tell you! Everyone, meet my pet; Akaya! He's shy with new friends!'

'…that thing…is her pet?...' said Prince Gakuto.

'…since when do we become friend with her pet, anyways?'

'Ore-sama doesn't know, Ootori.'

'Everyone, I'm so grateful! Thank you for helping me! Now, Akaya-kun shall bring me back to my island!' she said in a very cheerful way. Before she leaves, she handles Captain Jirou a package wrapped in a purple wrapping which appeared from god knows where.

'I thought he was sleeping in the cabin!' said Hiyoshi.

After bidding her friends farewell, Marui the Mermaid got on top of Akaya the Seaweed-headed Leviathan seaweed bed head and they both went into the fog that was suddenly formed. When the fogs cleared up, they were nowhere to be seen.

'What an adventure we had today, eh?' said Shishido.

'For Princess Yukimura, ore-sama is willing to do anything. He is even willing to swim across the firing sea if he must!'

'…yeah, right…' said everyone.

'By the way, now that we've got Ootori, and Prince Gakuto is back to normal again, shouldn't we head back to Cavireletto?' asked Hiyoshi, finally making sense.

'Now that you've said it…' said Shishido.

'Alright, back to Princess Yukimura! Ore-sama demands us all go back to Cavireletto!'

'There's one problem…' said captain Jirou suddenly.

'What?' asked the crew.

'We're lost'

(A/N; I'm so sorry if this thing is boring you to death! Please forgive me! The next chapter is the last chapter. Please look forward for it. (0.0)…I'm turning into a leviathan myself..)


	5. The Adventurers and The Coconut Tree

The Hyoutei Adventurers

(A/N; at last, we've come to an end of this story! Oh, and most of my friends were wondering what exactly is Lapsang Souchon? Lapsang Souchon is a strong-flavored black tea from China, tastes a bit of smoky and bitter. Best used in winter…and I like it, although they are a bit pricy and all. Ok, move on. Yes, there is the Cannibal Fukubuchou in this chapter somewhere…and has anyone notice never did once Hiyoshi said gekokujou? 0.0)

New Character;

The Cannibal; Sanada

* * *

Chapter 5; The Adventurers and The Coconut Tre

Some survived shipwrecks were seen floating aimlessly on the sea surface. The hull was broken into two with one part lying helplessly on the beach sand while the other half was gone deep into the ocean. There, lying near the saved half of hull was the beautifully carven gold unicorn, which bore the name of 'Hyoutei Sailor' on its unique horn. Wait a sec, what happened?

* * *

FLASHBACK FLASHBACK FLASHBACK FLASHBACK FLASHBACK

'We're lost'

'Great, now what do we do?' asked Shishido sarcastically. No one replied. Yes, for once, our over-top-clever gentlemen as Miss Marui the Mermaid called them were lost; both in direction and solution.

'So, what are we gonna do for the time being?' asked Hiyoshi the Entertainer. There were no answers as expected since they all too, were lost in thinking.

'Wait a minute, where is this Island of Riqua anyways?' asked Prince Gakuto.

'You better ask Captain Jirou about it. Ore-sama is way too smart for the answer,'

Everyone turn to look at Captain Jirou who was at this time…snoring?!!!

'WAKE UP!!!'

'…eh? What's up?' he asked in a way too sleepy voice.

'I can't understand him…How could he sleep through this tensing moment…' said Shishido. Lord Oshitari, who was studying the TeniMap with an ancient book entitled 'Sailing Guide for Dummies; TeniWorld Guide' ignored the others' attempt to wake Captain Jirou up. He may seem like he wakes up, but his mind is often elsewhere.

Lord Oshitari continue his study until he read a paragraph under the chapter 13; Beware of The Island of Riqua. He can't believe of what he read, so he read it again and again just to make sure. After he was satisfied then he gave a gasp of horror.

'What is it, Lord Oshitari?' asked Prince Atobe.

'This…we're in danger!' he said. Everyone stop the faint attempt to wake captain Jirou and turned their attention to Lord Oshitari.

'What danger?' asked Prince Gakuto.

'According to this book, under the chapter 13; it says that Beware of The Island of Riqua. Island of Riqua exists only in ones' imagination for it was also known as The Deadly Whirlpool, or The Hell of Sea. It's been said that the mystery of the many loss battleship is due to the Deadly Whirlpool.'

'So, this Island never exists?' asked Ootori with a scared tone in his voice.

'But…if the Island never exists…how do you explain the mermaid and her pet? And Captain Jirou said he saw it in TeniMap right?' doubt Shishido.

'Wait, there's more,' said Lord Oshitari as he began reading the other paragraphs.

'It's been told that there are many ways to lure these ships into the Deadly Whirlpool. The most common one is by placing a mermaid in distress as the bait to lure the merchants into the deadly whirlpool. Most of the victim didn't realize this until it's too late. If you're unfortunate enough to encounter this, you should first change direction of your voyage,' he read.

'What are we waiting for, change the direction!' edict Prince Atobe. Seeing that Captain Jirou was unconscious, Shishido took over the helm and began changing direction, but it seems a bit too late, for there was a sudden raging storm behind them, so rough and so violent, and it came nearer, closer inch by inch, until Hyoutei Sailor was swallowed into it.

* * *

He golden ray burst through the tiny holes from the coconut leaves roof, firing gently at Hiyoshi. He opened his eyes, awaken from his dreamless sleep. He got out of the 'tent' that doesn't really resemble one. Prince Atobe was walking along the beach; Ootori was holding something that looks like a spear with a barrel on his side, probably fishing. Early in the morning, Lord Oshitari and Prince Gakuto had gone into the woods to find some forest fruits that can be eaten. Hiyoshi made his way to Ootori when all of sudden Shishido appeared from the forest.

'Ne, Hiyoshi! Look at this!' he said in a happy tone. Following Shishido from behind was Kabaji with a dead deer on his shoulders.

'We're lucky today. If it was not for me, I, Shishido the Great who uses his dexterity in the usage of his hunting skill...' and there Shishido goes on and on babbling about his hunting dexterity. Seems like Prince Atobe' virus is spreading, no?

'…right, Kabaji?'

'Usu,'

Awhile later, Lord Oshitari and Prince Gakuto return back with a feast of forest fruits set on a huge leaf. They all then gathered near their 'tent' of woods and coconut leaves, near the campfire with the fire dancing with the wind movement. Prince Atobe still look as calm as ever although they had been stuck here for 4 days. Shishido played with his hair (it was long that time) while Lord Oshitari and Prince Gakuto were arranging the fruits neatly. Ootori came joining them after a moment with basket full of fresh fishes. Kabaji sat silently beside Prince Atobe. Prince Atobe scanned his surroundings before realizing something.

'Where's Captain Jirou, ahhh?'

Everyone looked at each other with a concern look on each face.

'Kabaji,' said prince Atobe.

'Usu,'

* * *

Captain Jirou Searching Operation is on. Kabaji and Prince Atobe went into the woods, Lord Oshitari, Prince Gakuto and Ootori went on finding him at the dangerous rocky cliffs nearby while Hiyoshi and Shishido went on the high land in hope to find him.

Dark clouds marched its way to the Island. Strong wind gusted. After a whole day of searching high and lows, they came to a dead end. Droplets of rain came pouring down like needles being shot through the skin. There was an old hut nearby so they ran there for shelter. The hut was so old that there were leaks on its roof, the floor is missing some woods, and it smell just awful. As all of them were lost in each' thinking, a loud clinking noise was heard, which brought them back to the real situation immediately.

A few of weird masked people garbed in even weirder costume, holding spears emerged from the other side of the hut. They let out a unison scream and made their way out of the hut only to find there was even larger number of weird man outside. The yellow-bellied Prince Gakuto made a run of his life but he was stopped by one of the weirdo. The man that Prince Gakuto hit holds the Prince' hands firmly, and began speaking in a strange language. The adventurers understood nothing of this, of course, but the man' tone was firm and stern. He then gestured one of the assistant to hold Prince Gakuto and that's when the adventurers saw something. The necklaces, their bracelet, were all made from bones…and there was a skull hanging from the inside of their fur jacket.

'They're CANNIBALS!!!' screamed Prince Gakuto helplessly. The assistant that holds Prince Gakuto was shocked and he accidentally released prince Gakuto from his hold. Kabaji stepped forward to Prince Gakuto in order to save the prince although he knew it might costs him his life (oh…how brave is Kabaji here?) but he was stopped and being pushed so roughly that he fell and hit the coconut tree trunk. Because of it was Kabaji who crashed into the trunk, the coconuts from the tree fell, and bear in your mind; there were lots of coconuts. Seems like Kabaji is a clever Guard as he tossed and threw the coconut directly at each of the weird-garbed men, and one by one do they fell unconscious to the ground.

Everyone sighed in relief and went to thanks Kabaji. Lord Oshitari was leaning against the coconut tree when he suddenly found himself kissing the ground in a split second. Everyone turned to look at him and…

'CAPTAIN JIROU!!!' screamed everyone.

'…so for all this time he slept right on the tree while us were all facing death just now? ' said Hiyoshi. Captain Jirou opened his eyes slowly, confused. Receiving no answer or remark, he fell asleep again.

* * *

'JIROU!!!' yelled Shishido.

Evening practice was over and the regulars were changing back into their school uniforms but there Jirou was, sleeping on the club rooms' bench with a random 'The Adventurers and The Coconut Tree' story book covering his face.

Outside the club room, a familiar voice was heard.

'Ore-sama is sure he puts the book in his bag. Now, where could the book go?'

But Jirou was still there, sleeping without a care of the world with a small package wrapped in purple wrapping paper in his hand.

** OWARI**

* * *

(A/N; yes…it's done. The chief of the weirdo are Sanada. Now, I can sit and imagine this story in chibi episode…sorry if it's not nice. I'm still learning. Yesterday I just noticed that I can speak in 9 languages and it's confusing me…)


End file.
